Pour changer le futur
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Roy se retrouve dans le futur. Ed/win, Al/rose, Roy/Riza etc .....
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Roy Mustang venait d'arriver sur les lieux d'un crime. Il était quatre heures du matin. Havoc et Breda lui expliquèrent la situation :

- Un homme aux cheveux châtain foncé, grand, est entré dans ce bar à deux heures trente précise. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison en cuir noire. Il paraissait étrange. Il portait un grand chapeau noir qui lui couvait les yeux…

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir sa couleur de cheveux alors, qu'il portait un chapeau ? Demanda Mustang

- Ses cheveux étaient très longs…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos.

- Merci Falman. Continuez Havoc.

- A trois heures, il a sortit une arme et a tiré sur toutes les personnes présentes dans ce bar. Il a prit la fuite, il y a environ vingt minutes, quand, il a entendu les sirènes de la police.

- Par où a-t-il fuit ?

- La forêt. Le général Grumman veut que tous les militaires fouillent la zone, avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

Après cette phrase, Roy donna ses ordres. Tous les militaires qui se trouvaient sur les lieux du crime devaient se séparer en équipe de deux. En tant qu'excellent supérieur, il se mit lui aussi à la recherche du criminel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, la pluie commençait à tomber. Roy était désespéré. Il allait faire demi-tour, il entendit un bruit. Il vu ensuite une ombre passé rapidement. En bon militaire, Roy se mit à poussive cette ombre. Entra cinq minutes plus tard, dans une maison abandonnée. Cette maison était peu éclairer malgré le fait que le toit était complètement à refaire. Il voulu prendre ses gants qui se trouvaient dans ses poches, mais, il ne les trouva point. Il comprit qu'il les avait perdu dans sa course. Au moment où, il allait sortir de la demeure, un cercle de transmutation s'activa…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de l'intro, il me semble que personne n'a jamais écrit de fic comme celle-là. Si, je me trompe, dite-le moi. Le prochain chapitre arrive une fois que j'ai fini de l'écrire. Sûrement a la fin de la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Les persos de FMA ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leur auteur.

**Chapitre 1 **

Milieu d'une forêt, où les arbres avaient leurs couleurs d'automne, une petite vieille femme marchait à travers les petits sentiers de terre et de cailloux. Elle portait une robe marron qui avait été recousue plus d'une fois. Cette robe refaisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux ambres. Sur ses épaules était poser un vieux châle gris crocheter main qui était en harmonie avec ses longues cheveux gris attacher en chignon. Elle tenait fermement dans sa main droite, une canne faite en bois. Tout à coup, elle s'agenouilla devant une plante. Les fleurs de cette plante étaient roses, mauves et violettes. Elle sortit d'une poche de sa robe une paire de ciseau et coupa quelques fleurs de la plante. A peine fut-elle debout qu'un vent froid traversa la forêt, ballaient au passage toutes les feuilles mortes qui se trouvaient au sol. Présentent quelque chose, la vieille femme se tourna rapidement vers le lieu d'où provenait le vent, c'est là, qu'elle vit une forte lumière bleu. Au bout de cinq minutes, la lumière disparue pour laisser apparaître un homme inconscient. La vieille femme marcha jusqu'à ses hommes. Elle fut prise d'un soulagement, quand, elle comprit qu'il était envi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une maison où le toit en ardoise était à refaire, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux onyx avec un regard profond, repris connaissance :

- Bienvenu à Aerugo, monsieur Roy Mustang ! Déclara une vieille femme aux yeux ambre qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette assise dans son fauteuil de cuir noir.

- Qui être-vous ? Et comment suis-je arriver ici ?

- Je m'appelle Aura Hawkeye, mais ici au village de Rizembull, on m'appelle mamie Mayu. Pour la réponse à la deuxième question, je l'ignore.

Roy regarda cette femme. Après un long silence, il s'exclama :

- Mais, le village de Rizembull se trouve à Amestris !

- A oui, c'est vrai que vous-être décéder à notre époque !

- Comment ça à votre époque ?

- Nous sommes en 1930 ! Les dirigeants d'Aerugo, ont décidé d'envahi Amestris juste au moment où l'on changeait de gouvernement.

- Les militaires et les alchimist auraient du ripostés ! Et commença, je suis mort ?

- Vous être mort peu de temps avant le changement du gouvernement, dans des circonstances très étrange. Pour ce qui concerne les militaires, je tiens à vous annoncez que beaucoup d'entre eux son mort sur le champ de bataille. Les survivants sont soit emprisonner, soit ils ont rejoints leur camp ou d'autres encore se cache.

- Comment ça, ce cache ?

- Ceux qui ce cachent son des officiers haut gradé. Si, ils sont retrouvé, ils sont exécutés comme des bêtes.

- Et les alchimists ?

La vieille femme allait répondre quand, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ça demeure. La vieille femme se leva et alla ouvrir :

- Bonsoir Maes ! Fit la vieille dame avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Mamie Mayu !! Répondit Maes en entrant dans la demeure.

- Maes, ôte-moi d'un doute !

- Oui, mamie Mayu ?

- Tu n'aurais pas utiliser l'alchimie pour tes fins personnelles ?

- Bien sur que non, mamie Mayu. Répondit Maes avec un grand sourire

- Tu es venu pour quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui, pour te rendre se livre ! Déclara Maes en tendant un livre de couleur or.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, je dois y allé, maman m'attend !!

- Ok ! Passe une bonne soirée !

- Merci, toi aussi passe une bonne soirée mamie Mayu.

Mayu retourna vers le salon où se trouvait Roy :

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose monsieur Mustang ?

Roy allait répondre quand, il vit une lumière blanche éclairer la maison par la seule fenêtre de cette demeure :

- Oh non, Maes !!!! Hurla Mayu en sortant de la maison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 1, DSL ! DSL pour le retard !!!! Mille excuses !!!! Bon, le prochain chapitre parlera de Maes, Edward, Winry, Alphonse et …. Riza Hawkeye qui a traie Amestris et menti à tous ses amis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Au même instant, dans une grande et magnifique maison, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux couleur caramel, aux yeux couleur chocolat, était confortablement assise sur une chaise. Le livre qu'elle lisait à haute voix cachait son petit ventre bien rond. A côté de la chaise où était assise cette femme, une petite fille blonde âgée de quatre ans serrait fortement un lapin rose en peluche. Elle était allongée dans un petit lit en bois rose. Cette petite fille semblait s'endormir au fur et à mesure que sa mère tournait les pages. Ce fut au moment où Capitaine Crochet enleva Wendy que la petite sombra complètement dans les bras de morphée. Sa mère posa le livre et se pencha au-dessus du lit de la petite :

- Fais de beaux rêves Lisa ! Déclara-t-elle en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Après ce geste, elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta devant une autre porte :

- Maes, mon chéri, c'est l'heure de te coucher ! Fit-elle en frappant à la porte.

- …. (Silence)

- Maes ?

- … (Silence)

Après cinq minutes de silence, la femme entra dans la chambre de Maes. Quand elle vit que la chambre était vide, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Elle se posa sur le lit en déclarant :

- Maes, où es-tu encore passé ?

C'est alors, qu'elle sentit un courant d'air froid, elle leva les yeux et vit que la fenêtre était ouverte. Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour aller mettre son manteau :

- Madame, où allez-vous à cette heure si? Demanda sa domestique.

- Je vais chercher Maes.

- Maes s'est enfui ?

- Non, il est sûrement parti discuter avec son père.

Après cette phrase, la femme sortit pour laisser sa bonne, seule dans le couloir :

- Décidément, je ne la comprendrai jamais !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vingt-trois heures trente, dans un endroit sombre, un homme assez grand et muscler, brun avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit, discutait avec ses camarades.

- Pourquoi avoir enlever Maes Trinagant ? Osa demander un homme.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Nous sommes militaire donc, nous devons protéger les membres de la famille Trinagant. Argumenta un autre soldat.

- Les ordres viennent d'en haut ! Si le fils de la famille Trinagant meurt et que son cadavre est retrouvé dans un des repères de ses sales rats, qui selon sera prit comme coupable et tuer sur le champ sans jugement ? Expliqua l'homme à un seul œil

- La MNO ?

- Effectivement !

- Mais, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Et alors ? On a déjà tué pleins d'enfants à Ishbal, non ? Demanda le chef

- Oui, mais là s'est différent !

- Et en quoi ? Questionna le second du chef

- Cet enfant pourrait être le notre !

- Grâce à ce discoure, c'est toi qui va le tuer !!!! Répondit le chef avec un sourire sadique.

- C'est or de question !

- Tu vas le faire car c'est un ordre.

- Et quand, devrais-je le tuer ?

- Dans quarante-huit heures !

Juste à côté de cette pièce où parlaient ses militaires, un petit garçon était attaché à une chaise. Il avait beau bougé comme un asticot, il ne pouvait guerre se défaire de ses liens. Il s'arrêta net quand, il entendit qu'ils allaient le tuer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heures plus tard, mamie Mayu entra dans un bar accompagner de Roy. Elle s'arrêta au bar et déclara au serveur :

- Bonsoir, je voudrais un grand manitou !

- Désoler, mais, on en a pu ! Répondit le serveur en se tournant vers Mamie Mayu.

Quand Roy vit le visage du barman, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir :

- Alphonse ? Depuis quand es-tu revenu ? Edward est avec toi ?

- Colo…Colonel Mustang? Demanda Alphonse surprise

- Vous vous connaissez ? Questionna Mamie Mayu.

- Mais c'est impossible que ce soit vous, car, vous être…

- Mort ?

- Effectivement ! Mais, vous être le même qu'il y a sept ans !

Après des retrouvailles très émouvantes, Alphonse demanda à un de ses employés de le remplacer. Il en profita pour emmener Roy et Mamie Mayu rencontrer quelqu'un.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel marchait tranquillement dans les allées désertes d'un cimetière. Elle commença à s'inquiéter quand, elle vu que son fils ne se trouvait pas à proximité de la tombe de son père. Malgré l'absence de son fils, elle décida de se poser quelques secondes :

- Désoler, Roy ! Je sais, ça fessait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, il a fallut que tu n'en faces encore une fois à tête ! Pourquoi, tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je te parle ! A cause de ton entêtement, tu nous as laissé Maes et moi ! Déclara-t-elle en colère. Mais, tu seras et tu resteras toujours l'homme de ma vie. Adieu mon amour, et cette fois, je ne reviendrais plus jamais te rendre visite. Maintenant, je dois trouvée notre fils.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 2, merci pour vos commentaires ! Promit, dans le chapitre 3, il y aura enfin du Edwin !!!! Bonne soirée à tous.

Nyty.Funky


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 

- Dès notre retour à Amestris, Ed et moi avons eu la désagréable nouvelle d'apprendre qu'Amestris n'était plus. Par inquiétude, Ed et moi sommes partis pour Rizembull. Là-bas, on retrouva Winry, Rose et son fils débordés de travail. Mamie Pinako était morte deux mois après notre passage éclair à Amestris. Ce fut une année très néfaste pour Winry car peu de temps après la mort de sa grande-mère, ce fut la vôtre et celle d'Hawkeye … Commença à expliquer Alphonse.

- Hawkeye est morte ? Comment ? Où ? Demanda Roy en coupant la parole à Alphonse.

- Elle est morte sur un champ de bataille par une balle perdue.

- Et Havoc ?

- Il a changé de nom. Il est marié et à deux enfants. Le jour, il est épicier. La nuit, il est le second d'une organisation appelée MNO.

- Falman ?

- Il est antiquaire à West City. Il n'est toujours pas marié et même pas de petite copine. Il fait lui aussi parti de cette organisation.

- Fuery ?

- Il s'est marié à Sciezka.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Ils ont adoptée une petite fille et vont avoir un enfant dans sept mois.

- Ah, c'est géniale. Laisse-moi deviner, il fait lui aussi partie de cette organisation !

- Tout à fait. Sciezka travaille comme conseillère auprès du sénateur Trinagant.

- C'est qui celui-là ?

- Le frère du président d'Aerugo. Il est les alchimists.

- Donc, Sciezka est une taupe.

- Oui.

- Elle risque de mourir si elle se fait découvrir.

- Oui mais, elle est amie avec la femme du sénateur Trinagant.

- Espérons qu'elle soit une très bonne amie.

- Oui, on l'espère tous.

- Breda ?

- Breda fait partie de l'armée d'Aerugo.

- Il nous a trahi ? Demanda Roy surpris

- Non, il travail comme agent double. Il fait parti de l'équipe d'élite des Anges Noirs. Cette équipe est sous le comment direct du sénateur Trinagant.

- Ross ?

- Elle est fiancée à un colonel d'Aerugo. Mais, elle sort avec Brosh quand, son mari est absent.

- Ah ! Et Edward ?

- Il est marié à Winry. Ils vont avoir leur premier enfant dans une quinzaine de jours. Edward est mannequin pour auto-mail. Winry est l'une des plus grande créatrice d'auto-mail.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je me suis marié à Rose. Je suis patron de bar.

- Les choses ont bien changer.

- Oui

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même instant, dans le salon, Mamie Mayu était au téléphone :

- Bonsoir, je voudrais parlée à madame Trinagant.

- Désoler, mais madame est sortie. Fit une voix au bout du fil.

- Savez-vous quand elle rentrera ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Bien. Merci, passer une bonne soirée.

Cacher près de l'escalier, Rose écoutait la conversation. Avant que Mamie Mayu ne raccroche, elle alla discrètement rejoindre son mari. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose quand, mamie Mayu entra dans la pièce :

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ma chérie ? Demanda Alphonse

- Rien.

Rose se posa sur la chaise à côté de son mari et écouta son mari tout en gardant un œil sur mamie Mayu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Putain de merde, il faut que je sorte d'ici !!! Chuchota Maes en essayant de se défaire de ses liens.

- Je ne peu pas, elles sont trop serrer !!! Continua-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je sais !!!!!!

Maes fit lisser de sa poche secrète une craie. Il traça un cercle de transmutation avec une salamandre sur le dossier de la chaise. Il ferma ses yeux et posa sont index dessus :

- Ca ne marche pas !! Pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas ! Comment papa fessait …

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, les cordes se mirent à brûler. Quand Maes fut debout, il marcha à pas lent et discret vers la porte. Il se rendit vite conte que la porte était fermée à clef :

- Fait chier ! Je connais aucune technique pour l'ouvrir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures du matin, un certain Jean Havoc et un certain Heymans Breda entrèrent dans le bar d'Alphonse :

- Alors comme ça, vous avez enlevé le fils de Trinagant ! Demanda Havoc surpris.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi même je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va mourir dans quarante-huit heures si on ne fait rien.

- Bonsoir Julia !

- Bonsoir Jean et monsieur Breda

- Toujours aussi belle et charmante !

- Et vous toujours aussi flatteur monsieur Breda ! Déclara Julia qui avait les joues toutes rouges

- Le petit Alphonse est-il dispo ?

- Désoler monsieur Havoc mais, il est partit avec un certain Roy Mustan, Musta…

- Mustang ?

- Oui c'est ça !!!

Havoc et Breda se regardèrent et partir en courant chez le mannequin pour auto-mail car, tous deux ignoraient le lieu où vivait Alphonse !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Quatre heures du matin, une femme aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux chocolat frappa à la porte d'une grande maison :

- Bonjours, excusez-moi de vous déranger à une telle heure mais, je voudrais savoir si monsieur Jean Havoc était disponible !

- Non, madame …Répondit une femme blonde aux yeux vert bouteille.

- Trinagant ! Hum ! Dans ce cas, dit-lui que mademoiselle Hawkeye n'a plus de chaudière et quelle voudrait vraiment en acheter une autre !!!! Sur ce, passez une bonne journée !!! Fit madame Trinagant en tournant les talons.

- Hawkeye ? C'est qui celle-là ? Se demanda madame Havoc

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamie Mayu venait encore une fois de raccrocher le téléphone d'Alphonse :

- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'est jamais chez elle ma parole !!! Hurla-t-elle

- De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Roy

- De la mère de Maes ! J'essaye de la joindre pour la prévenir de l'enlèvement de son fils ! Répondit Mamie Mayu

- Le fils de madame Trinagant à été enlever ? Demanda Rose.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est le fils de madame Trinagant que je parle ? Demanda mamie Mayu sur la défensive.

- Et vous qui être-vous pour connaître la famille Trinagant ? Répondit Rose sur le même ton.

- Attendez, le petit qui est venu chez-vous et le fils du sénateur Trinagant ? Questionna Roy.

Sans attendre la réponse de cette charmante vieille dame, Alphonse se mit devant Rose :

- Qui être-vous ? Demanda froidement Alphonse.

- D'après les rumeurs, le seul Elric dont on devait avoir peur n'est pas Alphonse mais Edward.

- D'où connaissez-vous son nom ? Demanda Roy en se mettant à côté de Alphonse.

- Vous l'avez prononcé quand on était dans son bar !

- Vous mentez, je n'ai jamais dit son nom ! Répondit Roy

- Monsieur Mustang est sur la défensive ! Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas comme votre Sensei Hatori Hawkeye ! Et quel bonheur qu'Izumi Curtis n'est pas déteint sur vous monsieur Elric !

- Qui être-vous réellement Mamie Mayu ? Demanda Roy

- Rose, monte à l'étage, prend les enfants et va chez Ed. Murmura Alphonse

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'emmener votre enfant chez le mannequin pour auto-mail car, je m'envers de ce pas ! Passez mes sincères félicitations à mademoiselle Rockbell !

Après cette phrase, Mamie Mayu disparut dans un nuage de fumer :

- Où est-elle partie ? Demanda Rose

- Bonne question ! Répondit Roy

- Colonel, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre quelle connaisse autant de chose sur vous, Edward et moi ?

- Si, seule une personne était au courant pour le nom de mon Sensei.

- Qui ça ?

- Hawkeye.

- Mais elle est morte !

- Avez-vous retrouvé son corps ?

- Non, mais, sur le front où elle se battait, plusieurs corps carboniser ont été retrouver.

- Dans ce cas, il y a de forte chances quelle soit toujours vivant car, un corps carboniser est difficile à identifier.

- Vous être entrain de dire que le colonel Hawkeye est toujours vivant ? Demanda Rose

- Oui

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle n'a pas contactée Winry ou Scienzka ?

- Je l'ignore !

- Madame Trinagant ! Déclara Alphonse

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Roy et Rose en chœur.

- Scienzka dit souvent que madame Trinagant lui rappelle Hawkeye !

- Pourquoi elle dit ça ? Demanda Rose

Alphonse allait répondre quand, le téléphone sonna. Alphonse qui se trouvait à proximité du téléphone alla décrocher :

- Famille Alter !

- Al c'est moi Ed, j'ai une immense nouvelle à t'annoncer !

_- Moi aussi, le colonel est toujours vivant ! _

_- Tu es tonton d'une charmante petite et d'un charmant petit garçon !_

_- Tu as dit quoi ? _

_- Tu m'as très bien attendu !_

_- Non, enfin il y a eut un bug sur la ligne et je n'ai pas pu bien entendre ! _

_- Bon commence ED/Al !!_

- Bon j'ai dis, que le colonel est ici ! Chez-moi

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle !

- Non, je ne rigole pas il est vraiment ici…

- Bon si, il est vraiment chez toi, tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à ta femme ! Fit Edward en se moquant

Une fois qu'Edward eut comprit que Roy était arrivé du passé, Edward invita sa belle-sœur, son frère, son colonel adorer et ses neveux à venir voir ses charmants enfants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le confessionnal d'une grande église de Central, une jeune femme se confessait :

- Pardonnez-moi mon père car j'ai pêchée

- Qu'as-tu fait mon enfant ? Demanda une voix d'homme.

- J'ai trompé mon mari, menti à mes amis, et détourner la vérité à mes enfants !

- Avec qui avez-vous trompé votre mari ?

- Avec un mort.

- Si il est mort vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, mon enfant !

- Roy, arrête avec tes sarcasmes à deux cenz !

- Mais c'est toi qui as commencé ! Et, il me semble que nous avions dit il y a quatre mois que ne nous ne devions plus nous voir !

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ses paroles il y a quatre ans !

- C'était une erreur

- Il me semble avoir entendu se mot il y a sept ans !

- Effectivement ! Alors qu'est ce qui t'emmène mon ange !

- Notre fils aîné à été enlever !

- Tu crois que c'est Havoc et les autres ?

- Non, je pense plutôt à mon très cher Trinagant !

- Tu l'appelles cher ? Je croyais que c'était moi ton cher et tendre époux ! Fit Roy déçut

- Tu es mon époux, mon amant et le seul homme que j'aime sentir en moi !!!

- Ca, j'avais remarquer car à chaque fois que tu viens ici, on se retrouve nu dans un lit deux places !!!

- Oh ! Tu m'énerves à la longue !!

- Tu veux que je soutire des informations à ce Salaud ?

- Oui, quand il viendra ce confesser ce soir !!!!

Tout en disant cette phrase Riza serra la main de Roy. Elle avait passée sa main un travers un trous dans le grillage :

- Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours mon amour !!

Roy déposa un délicat baiser sur la main de Riza :

- Tu es pardonner mon enfant !

- Merci mon père

- Avant que vous partiez madame Trinagant, vous être encore plus belle avec cette couleur de cheveux ! C'est noisette n'est ce pas !

- Non, chocolat-caramel

- Hum ! Ca donne envie de vous dévorez, mon enfant

Riza sortit du confessionnal le sourire aux lèvres

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre très long ! DSL pour les fautes ! Passer une bonne journée et de bonnes vacances !!!!!

Bisous à tous

Nyty.Funky


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**De Huit heures à neuf heures

Une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts bouteille portant un uniforme scolaire bleu clair venait de sortir de la demeure où elle vivait. Elle marchait tranquillement dans une petite rue piétonne quand, une voiture de couleur noire s'arrêta à proximité de cette fillette :

- Bonjours, Alex ! Fit le passager arrière de la voiture

- Bonjours, monsieur Hawkins ! Je serais ravie de discuter avec vous mais vu voyez, je dois allée à l'école.

- Elle est loin ton école ?

- Un peu, pourquoi ?

- Je peux t'y emmené !

- Ca serait super mais, mon papa ne veut pas que je monte dans une voiture sans qu'il soit au courant !

- Je connais ton papa ! Mais si tu n'as pas le droit ce n'est pas grave !

- Vous connaissez mon papa ?

- Bien sûr, si tu veux, je te raconterai nos souvenirs d'enfances durant le trajet.

- Je ne suis pas sur !

- Ca sera notre secret !

- D'accord, mais vous promettez !

- Promis

La petite monta dans la voiture le sourire aux lèvres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment, Roy discutait avec les frères Elric, Havoc et Breda :

- C'est impossible !! Cria Havoc

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Roy

- Hawkeye a été tuée sous mes yeux !!!!! Avoua Havoc en regardant le sol.

- Vous étiez là-bas ? Demanda Alphonse

- Hawkeye est bien morte dans une explosion ? Demanda Edward

- …. (Silence)

- Havoc répondez c'est un ordre ! Cria Roy

- Vous être mort vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre ! Répondit Havoc

- On ne pourra pas mentir éternellement, alors dit leur ! Fit Breda en prenant le paquet de cigarette d'Havoc.

- Pourquoi moi, t'a cas le faire !

- C'est toi qui ne voulais pas qu'on bafouille la mémoire du lieutenant Hawkeye !!!!

- Oui, mais, c'est toi qui a inventer se mensonge !!!

- Comment est morte Hawkeye ? Demanda Edward énerver

- Bon vous voulez la vérité ? Demanda Breda

- OUI !!!! (Edward, Alphonse, Roy et vous lecteurs)

- Hawkeye a fait une erreur qui la conduit à la mort.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Roy

- Elle s'est attachée à une personne. Cette personne était ….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huit heures trente, Sciezka venait de commencer son travaille quand, la petite fille de

quatre ans de son employeur entra dans son bureau :

- Bonjours, madame grosse lunette, tu pourrais m'aidée à chercher Whisky ?

- Bonjours ! Elisa ça serais avec plaisir mais, j'ai plein de travaille ! Va demander à ta maman !

- Elle est pas là !! Fit Elisa en pleure

Sciezka accepta d'aider cette fillette à trouver son ours en peluche. Ses recherches les emmenèrent à entrer dans le bureau de monsieur Trinagant. Ce dernier était absent :

- Pas ça !!! Cria Sciezka en laissant un dossier de couleur rouge tomber au sol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre, bonne journée


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7** **_De neuf heures à dix heures_**

Une femme aux cheveux caramel entra dans une salle de réunion. Dès quelle mit un pied dans cette salle, une douzaine d'hommes ce levèrent:

- Messieurs, la réunion est levée jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Déclara le seul homme qui était assis. 

Cet homme était blond aux yeux bleu azur. Il avait une petite barbichette blonde. Il portait un ensemble noir. Alors que Riza regardait cet homme, les douze hommes sortirent de la pièce. Seul un de ses hommes salua Riza. Il était grand, musclé, brun aux yeux pourpres:

- Bonjour, madame Trinagant

- Bonjour a vous aussi Hemosu. 

Hemosu sorti de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres. A l'intérieur de cette salle, Riza s'avança vers l'homme qui était toujours assis:

- Où sont-il? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et sec

- Qui ça? Répondit-il d'une voix innocente

- Notre fille et mon fils!

- Ah eux, notre fille est avec Sciezka et ton fils, je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

- Si, tu lui as fait du mal, je te tuerais…

- Elizabeth, tu as eu plusieurs occasions pour me tuer, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait et tu sais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en se rapprochent de Riza.

- C'est parce que tu es faible! Déclara-t-il doucement à son oreille juste avant de l'embrasser

- Arrête! Fit-elle en le repoussant.

- Ma très cher et tendre femme, tu as l'air d'oublier qui ta sauvé la vie, qui ta protéger à la chute d'Amestris, mais surtout qui a protégé le fils de ce sale bâtard. De plus, si tu veux voir notre fille grandir, je te conseil de répondre à toutes mes attentes! Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou et en déboutonnant sa chemise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment, Eliza regarda Sciezka. Elle commença à s'inquiéter quand, elle vit Sciezka pleurer:

- Qu'est ce qui te rends triste madame grosse lunette? Demanda Eliza en ramassant les feuilles du dossier.

- C'est juste un dossier sur une amie!

- Si c'est sur ton amie, alors pourquoi tu pleures?

- Je pleure car cette amie est morte il y a longtemps.

En même temps que Sciezka répondait à ça question, Eliza trouva la photo de la personne à qui appartenait le dossier:

- Elle est belle ma maman sur cette photo!

Sciezka regarda Eliza et lui déclara d'une triste voix:

- Ce n'est pas ta maman.

- Si, c'est ma maman! 

- Non, cette femme s'appelle Riza Hawkeye et ta mère ce prénomme Elizabeth Trinagant.

- Oui, maintenant! Mais le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Elizabeth Mao-Grumman-Hawkeye. Si, tu ne me crois pas vient avec moi!

Après avoir reposer le dossier sur le bureau, Eliza et Sciezka sortirent du bureau.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy, Edward et Alphonse regardèrent Breda et Havoc. L'explication d'Havoc avait instaurée le silence:

- Comment s'appelait ce petit garçon? Demanda Roy en brisant le silence.

- Hakimy! Répondit Havoc

- Il avait treize ans. Continua Breda

- Comment c'est-il retrouvé dans le camp adverse? Questionna Edward

- Il a été envoyé par le colonel Hawkins pour servir d'agent double. Répondit Breda

- C'est qui celui-là? Demanda Roy

- C'est l'homme qui vous a remplacez. C'est un enfoiré. Annonça Havoc

- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Alphonse

- Il a fait tuer toute son unité et il a trahi Amestris. Expliqua Breda

- Il est sous la protection du sénateur Trinagant. Précisa Havoc

Edward allait poser une question quand, il entendit l'un de ses enfants pleurés:

- Excusez-moi, mais le devoir m'appelle! Déclara-t-il joyeusement.

- Oh! Edward! Quelle heure est-il? Demanda Breda

- dix heures moins quart pourquoi?

- Je dois y allez, Havoc tu vas leur conter ce que je t'ai dis.

- Pas de problème!

- Pas de mensonge cette fois! Clarifia Roy

- Promit colonel!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neuf heures quarante cinq, alors que Sciezka et Eliza sortaient du bâtiment, elles tombèrent nez à nez sur Hemosu:

- Bonjour, monsieur Hemosu! Fit Eliza avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Trinagant, madame Kain.

- Monsieur Hemosu.

- Où allez-vous d'aussi bonheur? Demanda Hemosu

- Madame grosse lunette ne se sens pas bien alors, il est de mon devoir en temps que fille de son patron de la ramener chez elle!

- Et qui va vous ramenez ici? Demanda Hemosu

- Ma maman! Ou mon frère! Ou son mari! Ou sa fille!

- Je serais plus rassurez si je venais avec vous!

- Monsieur Hemosu, mon papa vous a laissez pleins de travailles!

- Et alors? Il peut attendre! Et puis, je ne peux laisser une fillette de quatre ans avec une femme enceinte que ne sens pas bien!

- D'accord vous venez mais, vous en dite rien à mon papa!

- Je dirais rien à votre père à une seule condition

- Laquelle?

- Vous deviez m'aider à remplir les dossiers!

- Pas de problème! Alors marché conclu?

- Marché conclu!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, un homme aux cheveux noirs avec un œil couleur onyx discutait au téléphone:

- Où?

- ….

- Attendez, je prends un stylo!

Roy prit un stylo et un papier, nota une adresse:

- C'est noté. Madame Grumman, avez-vous besoin de quelques choses?

- ….

- J'ai pris note. A toute suite madame Grumman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dix heures, un téléphone sonna dans une grande maison silencieuse. Une femme alla décrocher:

- Maison de la famille Ravage! Madame Ravage au téléphone.

- ….

- Comment ça, elle n'est allée à l'école ce matin?

- ….

- Non, elle n'est pas malade.

-……

- Bonne journée a vous aussi.

- Je t'en supplie John! Rentre vite! Je crains que quelque chose soit arrivée à Alexandrine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fin du chapitre 8! Je souhaite qui vous a plus. Je suis désolé Chibi-Riza, j'ai fais un chapitre plus long mais pas dans la fiction que tu voulais._

_Maintenant, message perso à Sabine!_

_Désoler pour hier, MSN c'est bloquer et ne c'est pas rouvert! Je pense que c'est du au document que tu m'as envoyer! De plus, je l'ai lue et j'ai adorée. Si ça remarche ce soir, je serais connecter mais pas longtemps! Bis à peut être tout à l'heure._

_Bonne soirée et journée à tous! Merci de lire cette fiction. De plus, si vous avez des idées comme sur le nom de la femme d'Havoc ou une suite de l'histoire, ou même l'invention d'un nouveau personnage laisser un com! Je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 de dix heures à onze heures

Aura Hawkeye alias Mamie Mayu regardait le ciel bleu devenir noir. Dans un soupir, elle déclara :

- Tout est enfin en place. L'avant dernière bataille va commencée. Mais qui d'Amestris ou d'Aego gagnera ? Aego n'a pas encore utilisé toute sa force quand à Amestris, il n'a pas encore dévoilé toutes ses cartes. Mais le dernier combat reste incertain. Vont-ils être un, trois ou quatre ?

- Mamie Mayu, vous croyez qu'elle va réussir ?

- Hakimy, Elizabeth a héritée du caractère de sa mère. J'ai bien à cause de cet héritage, qu'il m'est impossible de prévenir son avenir.

- Et pour Roy-Sensei ?

- Hakimy, je vais d'expliqué une chose. Maes a commit une erreur.

- Laquelle ?

- Il a ramené son père du passé. Si Roy du passé meurt, alors ton Sensei ne sera plus de se monde !! Tient, il pleut. On dirait que le ciel est lui aussi triste de cette nouvelle. En faite, Hakimy, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton Sensei ?

- Il avait un rendez-vous.

- Avec qui ?

- Madame Grumman !

- Ah ! Lui !

A ce moment là, dans un cimetière, un homme regardait paisiblement la tombe de son meilleur ami. Une vieille femme s'approcha de cet homme et déclara :

- Ca fessait longtemps, général de brigade Roy Mustang.

- Je suis bien plus surpris de vous voir en vie, madame Grumman.

- Les choses ont bien changées. Les morts sortent de leurs tombes pour un dernier combat.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre petite fille.

- Roy, j'ai parlée avec madame Hawkeye. Elle dit une chose étrange à propos de ma petite-fille, alors j'ose vous posez cette question ; Riza est-elle toujours vivante ?

- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, les morts sortent de leurs tombes pour un dernier combat mais ce dernier combat ne peut pas avoir lieu sans préparation.

- Merci de votre honnêteté.

- Je suppose que vous n'être pas venue ici pour me poser une question sur Riza.

- Bien sur que non. Une personne qui vous apprécie beaucoup ma demander de vous donnez ceci. Il vous attend pour le déjeuner à votre restaurant favori !! Déclara-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

- Mais qui est cette personne ?

- Un secret ! Passez une bonne journée Monsieur Mustang.

Eliza regarda le ciel. Le sourire s'effaça sur son visage pour laisser place à une grimace de douleur :

- La dernière bataille va commencer. Hemosu de quel côté seras-tu ?

- Vous avez quelque chose mademoiselle Eliza ? Demanda Hemosu

- Oui, j'ai dit qu'il faudrait protégé madame grosse lunette car il ne faut pas qu'elle attrape froid.

- Ah ! Vous avez toujours la main sur le cœur mademoiselle Eliza, mais il faut que vous aussi vous vous abritiez de la pluie ! Fit Hemosu en sortant un parapluie de sa poche.

- Ah ! Merci ! Déclara Sciezka une fois que le parapluie fut ouvert.

- _Et toi, madame grosse lunette, vas-tu aider tes amis et ton mari ? _Ce demanda Eliza d'un regard soucieux :

- Ne vous faite pas tant de soucis pour moi, mademoiselle Eliza, je suis un homme qui aime la pluie.

Alors que Roy, Havoc, Edward et Alphonse regardèrent Breda partir, une femme blonde avec deux petits dans les bras discutaient avec sa belle sœur :

- Comme ça, Riza serait en vie ? Demanda Winry

- C'est ce que pense Roy.

- Il y a une personne qui puisse nous donnez la réponse à cette question.

- Monsieur Havoc et Breda ont parlés d'un petit garçon. Il me semble qu'il se prénommait Hakimy.

- Hakimy comment ?

- Ils n'ont pas donné de nom ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il y a trois mois, un garçon de l'âge d'Elycia et venu à la boutique. Il s'appelait Hakimy William. Il était assez mignon. Elycia a craquée pour ces beaux yeux bleus.

- Tu aurais son adresse ? Je pourrais y allez pendant que nos maris discutent.

- Elle est à la boutique. J'appelle Elycia

- D'accord.

Dix heures cinquante-huit, Maes essayait désespérer de sortir de sa cellule. Le grincement d'une porte attira son attention. Quand il entendit la voix de ses kidnappeurs, retourna s'asseoir dans sur sa chaise. La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes tenant une petite fille du même que Maes entrèrent :

- Tient, le petit Trinagant et encore à sa place. C'est surprenant. Son père se serait déjà détacher mais c'est vrai qu'il ne pratique pas l'alchimie !

- Lâchez-moi gros plein de soupe ! Hurla la petite

- Ton vœu va être réalisé ! Déclara l'un des hommes en lâchant la petite et en jetant sans ménagement.

Alors que les hommes sortirent, Maes se leva et en bon gentleman, il aida Alex à se relever :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un Trinagant !! Hurla Alex

- Tait-toi !! Je peux te faire sortir d'ici ! Alors silence femme.

Alex et Maes entendirent un bruit d'eau. Ils levèrent la tête et virent un toit :

- Il pleut dehors !! Fit Alex

- Tu es un génie, jolie et tendre fille. Hurla Maes en embrassant Alex

- Laisse-moi idiot !! Répondit-elle en le frappant.

Maes se releva et frappa dans ses mains :

- Mais tu connais l'alchimie !! S'étonna Alex

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire, femme!!

Fin du chapitre. Bonne semaines à tous !! Biz

Nyty.Funky


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Dans le passé, Havoc, Breda et Fuery cherchèrent désespérément leur supérieur. Le jour se levait peu à peu. Tout à coup, ils virent une ombre passée :

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, cette forêt est hantée !! Hurla Fuery de joie.

- Breda, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?

- Oui, on aurait l'ombre d'une femme.

Breda et Havoc se regardèrent et partirent vers la direction où l'ombre était passée. Fuery les regarda et leur demanda :

- Vous allez où ?

- Interroger notre nouveau témoin ! Répondit Havoc

- Tu veux dire que l'ombre était un témoin ?

- Oui, la dernière personne inconnue. Celle qui a tirée !!

Au même instant, une femme blonde aux yeux ambre fut réveillée par un bruit de verre cassé. Elle se leva distraitement et sortit sans un bruit son arme de service. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon, elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans son cou :

- Ca fessait longtemps que j'attendais ça Elizabeth ou plutôt Riza Hawkeye.

- Qui être vous ?

Riza sentit une petite piqûre dans son cou. Alors qu'elle se retourna pour voir son adversaire, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Chapitre 9 De onze heures à douze heures

Dans le futur, Roy était toujours assis dans le canapé d'Edward. Alors que esprit avait du mal à accepter le faite que Riza soit réellement morte, une douleur étrange lui fendit le cœur :

- Vous sentez bien colonel ? Demanda Havoc en voyant le visage de son supérieur devenir livide.

- Colonel ? Demanda Alphonse inquiet

Edward allait dire quelque chose quand le téléphone sonna. Il se leva et alla décrocher. Il reconnut toute suite la voix de Falman :

- Havoc c'est pour vous !! Fit Edward en lui donnant le téléphone

- Merci

Roy, Edward et Alphonse se posèrent des questions en entendant la conversation d'Havoc. Quand il eut raccroché, Edward demanda :

- Un problème ?

- Ma femme veut me voir toute suite, apparemment sa concerne notre fille ! Répondit-il en s'habillant.

- Attendez, je viens avec vous !!Fit Alphonse

- Je viens aussi, j'ai envi de voir la tête de votre femme !! Annonça Roy

- Winry, je sors !! Tout va t'en sortir avec nos enfants ?

- Faudra bien !!

A l'intérieur de la salle de réunion, Riza se rhabillait. Le sénateur Trinagant la regarda. Une fois fut-elle habillé, elle sortit de la pièce :

- Monsieur, Dao a accompli sa mission ! Fit un homme en entrant dans la salle par une porte.

- Même si on perd se dernier combat, lui, il ne l'aura jamais. Tao, ordonne à Hawkins de tuer mon beau fils maintenant !!

Maes et Alex étaient sur un toit. Alors qu'ils cherchèrent un plan, un homme roux, un peu obèse entra dans le bâtiment :

- Ce n'est pas possible !! Cria Alex.

- Quoi ? Demanda Maes

- C'est mon oncle Breda qui vient d'entrer.

- Breda ? Fit Maes en mettant son index sur son menton.

- Oui. Que fait-il ici Maes ?

- Je sais pourquoi ils m'ont enlevé et toi aussi !! Hurla-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles

- Explique ta théorie !

- Je suis super mignon et toi…intelligente. Alors mon beau père a eu l'idée géniale de me faire enlevé pour me faire sortir avec toi !!

- Imbécile !! Répondit Alex en le frappant.

- Par pitié arrête de me frapper !! Fit Maes en pleurant.

- J'arrête si tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises !!

- Tu es cruelle !!

- Et toi prétentieux, emmerdeur, mal élever, crétin, mais terriblement…

- Beau, sexy et gentil !!

- Arrête de rêver !!

- C'est cruel ! Je suis coincé avec une fille qui se comporte comme ma mère !!

- Au lieu de dire des choses aussi grosses et débiles que toi, trouve un plan pour nous faire descendre de ce toit !!

Dans la rue, Roy, Edward et Alphonse essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre Havoc. Tout à coup, Roy percuta un homme :

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi !! Firent-ils en chœur.

- Colonel qu'est ce que vous être lent !! S'exclama Edward

Roy se retourna vers Edward et Alphonse. Il était tout blanc :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Edward

- J'ai crue me voir mais en plus vieux mais toujours aussi charmant !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !! Rigolèrent en chœur les frères Elric.

- Jean, tu es enfin arriver !! Fit une femme en se jetant dans les bras d'Havoc.

- Calme-toi, raconte-moi ce que t'as dit le proviseur !!

L'homme que Roy venait de percuter entra dans un bar. Alors qu'il demandait un whisky, un homme se mit derrière lui :

- Ravie de te revoir et de voir que tu n'es toujours pas marier !! Fit l'homme en le frappant

Midi moins dix, Eliza, Hemosu et Sciezka entrèrent dans la demeure des Trinagant. Eliza fit s'asseoir Hemosu et Sciezka au salon. Alors que la servante arriva avec deux tasses de thé, Eliza vient s'asseoir avec un vieil album photo. Elle ouvrit la première page puis décolla la photo :

- Tu vois c'était bien ma maman !!

- Mais c'est …. Fit Hemosu

- Oui c'est bien elle ! Alors Hemosu vas-tu te battre avec ma maman et ton grand et demi-frère ou alors avec mon beau père.

Eliza se tourna cers Sciezka. Tout à coup, elle perdit connaissance.

Midi, Riza décrocha le téléphone d'une cabine téléphonique. Elle composa un numéro. Elle parla cinq minutes quand des coups de feux retentit. Riza passa sa main droite sur sa hanche. Elle vit du sang puis plus rien ……………..

Fin du chapitre 9 !! Je vais terminer cette fiction avant de continuer les autres !! Maintenant, je vais vous laissez choisir la suite de cette fiction pour Riza et Hemosu !! Mais, vous devez au moins me laisser deux commentaires ce soir !! A plus et au prochain chapitre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 De douze heures à treize heures

Un homme était assis à un bar. Il avait entre ses mains, un verre de Whisky sans glace :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vivant.

- Il va bien falloir t'y faire.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Oui

- Maintenant car ton fils est en grand danger. Trinagant a ordonné à Hawkins d'avancer la date de son exécution. De plus, la fille aînée de Jean Havoc ce trouve avec lui.

- Donc Trinagant veux déclanché une guerre entre MNO et Aerugo. Pour quelle raison ?

- Il veut prendre la place du lion !! Et tu sais à quel point il n'aime pas perdre. Même sur le plan affectif.

- Que va-t-il arriver à sa femme et sa fille ?

- Tu veux dire à Riza et ta fille ! Bizarrement, Trinagant n'a rien prévu. Il sait une chose, Riza a un amant.

- Il peut la tuer.

- Non, il l'aime trop pour ça ; de plus…Maes s'arrêta quand il vit entré une femme brune aux yeux vert.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Une tueuse à gage. C'est la secrétaire du frère Trinagant.

Maes et Roy se regardèrent puis sortirent du bar en se séparant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Une femme aux cheveux caramel venait de perdre connaissance. Cette femme se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe de personne. Tout à coup, un homme s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il regarda sa blessure, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de ce lieu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Loin du pays d'Amestris, un homme avait demandé une réunion de crise. Etrangement, son petit frère et second n'assistait pas à cette réunion. Aucun des hommes assis ne semblait aborder le sujet jusqu'à :

- Monsieur, pourquoi monsieur votre frère n'est pas là ?

Cet homme eut pour réponse une balle entre les deux yeux. L'homme qui venait de tiré se retourna vers l'assembler et déclara :

- Le prochain de vous qui ose parler de mon traître de Frère, mourra aussi vite que celui-là ! Est-ce bien comprit ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Parfait, maintenant commençons la réunion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Edward et Roy s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la maison de Jean quand une lumière attira leur attention. Ils tournèrent la tête. Quand ils virent le responsable de cette lumière, Edward demanda à Alphonse de rester avec Havoc et de se mettre à l'abri. Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward et Roy se trouvèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble insalubre. Ils restèrent deux minutes à attendre devant une porte. Edward enfonça la porte surprenant ainsi l'homme qui ce trouvait dans la pièce. L'homme se leva et lâcha son arme. Edward et l'homme entendirent un claquement de doigt mais ne se produisit :

- Colonel, vous attendez quoi pour le réduire en cendre ? Demanda Edward

- Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye mais que ça ne fonctionne pas !! Cria Roy

- Oh ! On dirait que j'ai de la chance ! Fit l'homme en frappant sur le sol juste à côté de son arme. L'arme vola et l'homme la rattrapa puis tira.

Edward et Roy se regardèrent et se mirent à l'abri :

- Colonel, je vous ai dit de le brûler !! Hurla Edward

- Et moi, je te dis que ça ne fonctionne pas !! Répondit Roy en hurlant deux fois plus fort qu'Edward.

- Je vous tiens !! Fit l'homme qui possédait l'arme

- Sale bâtard !! Si je pouvais, je lui exploserai la gueule !! Hurla Edward

- Au lieu de parler, tu n'as cas le faire !!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Au même instant, Maes et Roy suivirent la femme du bar jusqu'à un immeuble désinfecter. La femme monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le palier, elle entendit des coups feux. Elle sortit une arme de dieu sait où et entra dans l'appartement d'où prévenait des hurlements. Elle se mit à tiré quand elle vit Edward et Roy :

- Ah non, ne conter pas sur moi pour frapper une femme !! Fit Edward

- Au lieu de dire des idioties aussi grande que toi, transmute un mur aussi vite que tu peux !! Ordonna Edward

- Ne me parler pas comme ça ! Je ne suis plus un gamin !! De plus, ne dite plus rien sur ma taille.

- Tu en as mit du temps, Haruka !!

- Ferme et tue les !!

Edward n'eut même pas le temps de frapper dans ses mains, que la femme et l'homme firent feux. Edward et Roy se voyaient déjà mort quand un mur de feu apparut devant eux. A travers les flammes, Roy et Edward virent l'homme et la femme s'évanouir. Les flammes disparurent cinq minutes plus tard. Edward et Roy ne virent personnes, ni le femme ni l'homme :

- Colonel comment avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda Edward

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Alors qui est-ce ?

Roy se baissa quand il vit un couteau. Il le ramassa et l'examina :

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non ! Fit en Roy en mettant le couteau dans sa poche.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 10 !! A bientôt pour le chapitre 11


	11. Chapter 11

De treize heures à quatorze heures

De treize heures à quatorze heures.

Maes venait de sauter sur le toit d'usine désinfecter qui ce trouvait juste à côté du bâtiment où il était détenu quelques heures plutôt. Alex quand à elle se trouvait encore sur le toit. Elle regarda en bas et vit le sol. Elle fut prise d'une chose étrange ; elle avait la tête qui tournait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues :

- Allez Alex !! Vient me rejoindre, on a plus beaucoup de temps !! Cria Maes

- Je ne peux pas !!

- Si, tu peux !!

- Non, j'ai trop peur.

Maes prit une profonde respiration et se rappela de quelque chose:

- Alex !! Tu vas sauter en me regardant droit dans les yeux !!

- T'es malade !! Et si, je tombe !!

- Fais moi confiance !! Hurla-t-il avec assurance.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à la famille Trinagant !!

Après quelques secondes de silence, Maes déclara :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a cette conversation !!

- Il t'arrives quoi ? Je t'ai vexée ?

- Je savais que depuis le début, tu n'aurais jamais suivit et puis, les filles sont toutes des emmerdeuses qui sont bonnes à nous voler notre argent !!

Maes n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Alex oublia totalement le vide et sauta. Mais dans sa précipitation, Alex avait aussi oubliée de prendre de l'élan. Quand elle se rendit conte de son erreur, elle ferma les yeux en attendant d'atterrir sur le sol :

- Aide-moi au lieu de rêvasser !!

Alex ouvrit les yeux et vit Maes qui la tenait par le bras. Quand ils furent allongés sur le toit de l'usine désinfecter, Maes se mit à rigoler :

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- J'avais raison !!

- Pardon ?

- Je sais qu'en énervant, tu sauterais !!

- Tu t'es joué de moi !!

- Non, j'ai seulement l'une des phrases du livre que mon père a écrit !!

- Excuse-moi !! Tu t'es servi d'un passage débile du livre de ton crétin de père !! Fit Alex en le prenant par le col de sa chemise.

- Oui, c'est cool non !! Et dire que maman voulait le brûler quand ils se sont mariés !!

- Ton crétin de père a écrit un livre ? Demanda Alex en lâchant Maes

- Mon beau-père, non, la seule chose qui c'est écrire c'est des discours. Quand à mon père, oui, il a écrit plusieurs livres sur le comportement du sexe opposer !!

- Comment ça « Sexe opposer » ?

- Ben, il a écrit un livre sur « Comment dragué les femmes », « Ce que pense les femmes militaires », « Comment faire enrager la femme de votre vie », et le dernier « Comment transformer une tigresse en déesse » ! Il y avait pleins de mots que je ne comprenais pas, mais le contenu était très intéressant à lire, quand tout sera fini, je te les prêterai !!

- Non, merci, je n'en veux pas de tes lectures perverses !! Déclara Alex en le frappant

- Arrête de me frapper !!

- Au lieu de te gratter la tête ! On ferait mieux d'avancer !!

- A vos ordres, jolie et tendre fille !! Déclara Maes en se mettant au garde à vous.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riza se réveilla en sentant une douce main sur son visage. Quand elle vu à qui appartenait cette main, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rouges :

- Coucou, charmant réveille !! Fit-elle en s'asseyant. Le sourire disparut pour laisser apparaître une grimace.

- Fait attention, où ta blessure risque de se rouvrir ! Lui conseilla une voix d'homme. Repose-toi, je te promets que ton fils sera là, quand tu réveilleras !!

- Promis ?

- Promis ! Fit-il en embrassant son front

- Roy, pourrais-tu aller chercher Eliza ?

- J'y cour toute suite !!

- Merci

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roy entra cinq minutes plus tard, dans une pièce voisine à celle de Riza. Maes était entrain d'interroger l'homme et femme qui avaient tiré sur Edward et Mustang. Un homme grand, aux cheveux bruns et longs l'assistait dans cet interrogatoire forcé :

- Comment va mademoiselle Hawkeye ?

- Elle va bien Yamato. Elle se repose et vous s'avance ?

- Oui, on sait qu'ils ont été envoyés par le président d'Aerugo…Où allez-vous ?

- Je vais chercher ma fille !

- Permettez-moi de venir avec vous !

- Avec joie Yamato. MAES, TU VAS T'EN SORTIR TOUT SEUL ?

- Bien sûr !!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Treize heures trente, Sciezka et Hemosu gardèrent le silence. Sciezka n'en revenait pas. Hemosu quand à lui était surpris de ce que venait de dire Eliza :

- Comment sais-tu que je suis le demi-frère de Roy Mustang ?

- Je sais beaucoup de chose !!

- Comment ce fait-il que tu ais dit « ton père » ?

- Roy Mustang est mon papa !!

- C'est impossible !! Fit Sciezka

- Madame gosse lunette, les morts d'Amestris se relèvent pour leur dernier combat.

- Oui, pour le dernier combat !! Déclara Hemosu d'une voix à faire trembler les morts.

Eliza prit la main de Sciezka et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Sciezka se mit debout, Eliza l'emmena loin de la pièce :

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Hemosu

- Je vais lui montrer les toilettes.

- Bien, faite vite

Au lieu de l'emmener aux toilettes, Eliza escorta Sciezka jusqu'au garage :

- J'ai commis une erreur Tatie Sciezka. Il faut qu'on sorte de cette maison et vite.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Oncle Hemosu, il travail pour le frère de mon beau-père et c'est lui qui à tirer sur ma maman et non le colonel Hawkins !!

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je te promets de tout t'expliquer ! Mais dit moi que tu sais conduire !!

- Ben, j'ai prit des cours !

- Oh ! Non !! Tu n'as pas ton permis !! Fit Eliza en tirant ses cheveux !!

- Ben, je sais mettre le contacte et passer les vitesses !!

- Oh !! Non, je suis trop jeune pour mourir !!

- C'est ta maman qui m'a donné des cours !!

- Oh ! Non, si c'est-elle je crains le pire vu comment elle….

Eliza n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit des pas. Elle parcoura la pièce des yeux et trouva vite fait un plan :

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Sciezka en voyant Eliza déplacer des caisses

- Je gagne du temps !!

- Tu as vu ce qu'il y a de marquer ?

- Explosive !! Tatie Sciezka dépêche-toi de démarrer la voiture.

- Je n'ai pas les clefs !!

- Coupe les câbles qui son juste en dessus du volant.

- Tu es sur que tu as quatre ans ?

- Oui

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maes et Alex s'apprêtaient à sortir de la zone industrielle désinfecter quand, ils virent une trentaine véhicules noires. Maes prit Alex par la bouche et l'emmena dans un contenaire en fer :

- Qui est ce ? Demanda Alex en chuchotant.

- Dès problèmes ! Ils risques de tués toutes les personnes ce trouvant dans ce lieu

- Oncle Breda !! Fit Alex en sortant du contenaire et en courant jusqu'au point de départ.

- Alex !! Hurla Maes en la suivant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 11, bonne fin de journée et biz à tous


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 **Chapitre 12**Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien !!

IIIIIII

Alex arriva au bâtiment en même temps que les trente voitures noires. Alors qu'elle allait rentrée dans le bâtiment, une main la rattrapa et la força à entrer dans un autre bâtiment :

- Lâchez moi !! Hurla-t-elle en gesticulent

- Tu veux te taire, tu vas nous faire repérer !! Chuchota une voix de jeune homme à son oreille droite.

- Maes ! Répondit Alex sur un ton heureux.

- Eh ! Oui !

- Mais comment ?

- Comment ? Quoi ?

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici avant moi ?

- Tu n'as pas du le remarquer mais il y avait une bouche d'égout près du bâtiment principal !

- Tu l'as explorer dans l'espoir de me venir en aide et sauvé mon oncle Breda ?

- Non, je voulais … Juste récupérer le pendentif que ma mère ma donné pour mes cinq ans. Répondit Maes en cherchant ses mots.

- Menteur !

- Crétine !

- Méchant !

- Idiote !

- Imbécile !

- Tortue !

- Tortue ? Demanda Alex

IIIIIII

Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne pas tenir !!

IIIIIII

Au même instant, dans la maison de Jean Havoc, Roy examinait le petit couteau qu'il avait trouvé. Il prit une profonde respiration :

- espèce d'enfoiré, tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mort alors que tu étais en vie ! Si, il est vie ici, ça veut dire, qu'il est toujours vivant de le présent !!

Alors que Roy se promettait de tout faire pour retrouver Maes, il mit le couteau dans sa poche droite.

IIIIIII

Le combat à venir sera difficile, mais tu y arriveras !!

IIIIIII

Maes et Alex venaient de rejoindre Breda. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir la fille de son vieil ami :

- Alex que fais-tu ici ?

- Je n'ai pas le tant de t'expliquer, on doit sortir d'ici des hommes dangereux arrivent !! Fit Alex en prenant son oncle par la main droit et en le tirant vers la sortit.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une dizaine d'hommes sur armées. Il tirèrent à tout bout champs. Maes eut a peine le temps de réagire. Il prit une balle et tomba a terre. Alors que son sang gisait sur le sol, il put apercevoir les corps sans vie de Breda et Alex. C'est sur cette dernière vue que son cœur s'arrêta.

IIIIIIIII

Malgré tout, ses malheurs te mèneront au bonheur !!

IIIIIII

Roy et Joshua entrèrent dans la demeure de Trinagant. Ils parcoururent la maison de font à comble. Ils ne trouvèrent rien a part des corps sans vies. Roy descendit à la cave et trouva le corps de fille carboniser.

IIIIIIII

Je te protégerais, même morte, je veillerais sur toi !!

IIIIIII

Roy était encore assit sur les marches, les marches de la maison d'Havoc. Il pensait à Riza et Maes. Tout à coup, il fut pris d'un sentiments de tristesse. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

IIIIIII

Ne pleur pas, se ne sera pas notre futur !! Enfin, pas le tient mon amour !! Nous serons toujours ensemble, mais s'il te plais Roy, réveille-toi !! Réveille-toi c'est l'heure maintenant

IIIIIII

- Colonel ! Colonel ! Fit Havoc en se penchant sur son supérieur. Sa tête était au dessus de celui-ci. C'est à ce moment là, que Roy se réveilla. Il se leva et embrassa Havoc par mégarde. Il se séparèrent avec un sentiment de dégoût :

- Colonel, je croyais que vous étiez attirer par les femmes !! Déclara Breda mort de rire.

- Breda vous être toujours en vie ! Havoc, vous vous être coupé les cheveux ! Fuery, vous n'être toujours pas marier ! Et vous Falman, vous être encore militaire !!

- Je crois que le coup que vous avez prit sur la tête était peu être plus fort que je le pensait ! Fit Falman.

Alors que Roy essayait d'expliquer à ses hommes qu'il n'était pas fou, au loin, un homme portant des lunettes et habiller de mort observait la scène :

- Tout ce que tu as vu mon ami, n'étais pas vrai mais pas faut non plus. Armestris est en danger et la femme qui hante ton cœur l'est aussi. Je souhaite juste que mon petit cadeau ne t'aidera à accomplir ta destiné !! Merci de veillez sur ma femme et ma fille.

Alors que l'homme quittait le lieu où il se trouvait, Roy mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il sentit un objet froid qui manqua de peu de le coupé. Il le prit et ce rendit conte que cette objet était un petit couteau et qu'il appartenait à son défunt ami

Peut être que tout ce dont j'ai réveiller était faut mais certain éléments devaient être vrai. Je devrai peut être en parler à Riza. Elle aura peut être une explication !!

- Colonel, on a trouvé le tueur ! Fit un jeune caporal en sortant Roy de ses pensés.

Roy regarda attentivement ce jeune caporal. Il était châtain foncé aux yeux vert clair, il était peu grand mais son visage semblait être plein de rêve :

- Qui être-vous soldat ?

- Je suis le caporal Tailors, monsieur !!

- Caporal Tailors, souhaitez-vous travaillé pour moi ?

- Ce serait avec joie, monsieur

- A dans une semaines, et n'oubliez pas votre rapport caporal.

- Merci monsieur

IIIIIIII

Très loin d'Amestris, une femme blonde se réveilla dans un immense manoir. Elle avait un affreux mal de tête :

- Où suis-je ? Et qui je suis ? Ce demanda cette jeune femme.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme grand et brun :

- Tu es enfin réveiller mon ange !

- Qui être-vous ?

- Tu me reconnaît pas Elizabeth ? Je suis ton mari !!

- Mon…quoi ?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 12 et fin de la fiction. Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu bizarre !! Mais bon, a cause d'un problème d'ordinateur, j'ai perdu tout les chapitre de cette fiction et comme j'avais la flemme de les réécrire, j'ai décider de terminer comme ça. La suite n'est pas prévue !! Mais vos commentaires peuvent tous changer !! Bonne soirée !!


End file.
